1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging, and in particular to a liquid crystal module packaging bag.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and notebook computer screens.
Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise an enclosure and a liquid crystal module arranged in the enclosure. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal module generally comprises a backlight module 100, a liquid crystal display panel 300 arranged above the backlight module 100, and a front bezel 500 arranged on the liquid crystal display panel 300. The backlight module 100, the liquid crystal display panel 300, and the front bezel 500, after having been assembled together, will generally need transportation and warehousing. In this condition, the liquid crystal module must be properly packaged.
Referring to FIG. 2, generally, after a liquid crystal module has been assembled and subjected to quality inspection, the liquid crystal module will be placed in a processing line in which, aesthetic-texture adhesive tapes 150 are applied to attach a protection film 250 to the front bezel at the front side where at least four positions are fixed, respectively an upper left site, an upper right site, a lower left site, and a lower right site. The upper left site is at the location close to an upper end of the front bezel at the left edge; the upper right site is at the location close to an upper end of the front bezel at the right edge; and the tapes of the lower left site and the lower right sites are respectively set at locations that are respectively close to the lower left corner and the lower right corner of the front bezel. Afterwards, an electrostatic bag 350 is fit over the liquid crystal module. The electrostatic bag 350 has a width that is generally greater than a width of the liquid crystal module, whereby when the liquid crystal module is placed in a lower buffering device (not shown), an excessive portion of the width that exceeds the liquid crystal module is folded backward to allow the electrostatic bag 350 to properly enclose and package the liquid crystal module for preventing invasion of external dust. Afterwards, an upper buffering device (not shown) is set and the entire assembly is placed into a packaging box (not shown).
In a liquid crystal television assembling shop, an unpacking process that is exactly opposite to what described above is carried out. In other words, the package is opened first and then the electrostatic bag 350 is removed. The aesthetic-texture tapes are then peeled off for separating the protection film.
Apparently, in such a known process of packaging, operations of attaching aesthetic-texture adhesive tapes and peeling off the aesthetic-texture adhesive tapes are included. These operations of attaching aesthetic-texture adhesive tapes and peeling off the aesthetic-texture adhesive tapes are generally time-consuming operations, which are disadvantageous to increase of manufacturing efficiency, thereby leading to an increased manufacturing cost.